This is Halloween (song)
This song kicks off the movie as an introduction to Halloween Town and its spooky residents introducing themselves. Lyrics Shadow 1: 'Boys and girls of every age 'Shadow 2: 'Wouldn't you like to see something strange? 'Shadow 3: '''Come with us and you will see '''All: '''This, our t'own of Halloween 'Ghosts: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbour's gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween 'The One Hiding Under Your Bed: '''I am the one hiding under your bed, Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red! 'The One Hiding Under The Stairs: 'I am the one hiding under your stairs, Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair '''Chorus: '''This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! 'Vampires: 'In this town we call home, Everyone hail to the pumpkin song 'Mayor: I'n this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! '''Chorus: ''Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll 'Harlequin Demon: '''Scream! 'Wolfman: '''This is Halloween, ' 'Harlequin Demon: red 'n' black, 'Melting Man: '''and slimy green 'Wolfman: 'Aren't you scared? 'Big Witch & Little Witch: 'Well that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night 'Hanging Tree: '''Everybody scream, everybody scream! '''Hanging Men: In our town of Halloween Clown: 'I am the clown with the tear-away face, Here in a flash and gone without a trace! I'nvisible Man:' '''I am the who when you call "who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair 'Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night, Filling your dreams to the brim with fright! 'Chorus: '''This is Halloween, this Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! 'Corpse Kid & Winged Demon: 'Tender lumplings everywhere, Life's no fun without a good scare! 'Corpse Dad: '''That's our job, ' 'Corpse Mom: but we're not mean 'Both: '''In our town of Halloween 'Mayor: 'In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise! '''Chorus: '''Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream! [[Hanging Tree|'Hanging Tree]] &''' '''Hanging Men: Won't you please make way for a very special guy? Chorus: Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! '''Corpse Kid & Mummy: '''In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song '''Everyone: '''La, la, la, la la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la, la la, la, la la, la, WHEEEE! (La la la la la la la la Halloween, Halloween!) Category:Songs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Music Category:Media Category:Mediamass